A hydraulic support element of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,976 in conjunction with a tappet or a roller tappet. The sleeve-like inner element located in the antechamber has thereby the task to prevent the oil from draining from the antechamber if the support element is in an inclined orientation, whereby the sleeve-like inner element is supported by a shoulder of the piston, with the shoulder being formed by a diametrical constriction of the piston.
There is a drawback, however, that as a consequence of the diametrical constriction, i.e. to provide the piston with different inside diameters, the fabrication of the piston becomes very complex and is possible only by a material-removing process.